


Come on baby, light my fire

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Hurt/Comfort: A winter's tail (the fall and rise of Louis Tomlinson) - The Winter Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, Established Relationship, Firewood, Holidays, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: FirewoodBut in the end, it didn’t matter if Louis had lost his beanie, fallen on the pavement or had been made fun of. He’s got all he needed: his fire and Harry to warm him up.Part 3 of the Hurt/Comfort: A winter's tail (the fall and rise of Louis Tomlinson) drabbles series.





	Come on baby, light my fire

“I’m cold, Harold.”

Louis whined from the couch, pulling the duvet to cover his whole body up to his chin, looking at Harry coming into the room, a few logs in his arms.

“That’s breaking news,” Harry laughed, placing the firewood inside the fireplace.

“Stop laughing at me and warm me up. I’ve had enough of your mockery today,” Louis pouted, watching Harry light up the fire.

As the flames ignited, Harry got up and turned around, walking up to Louis with a fond smile.

Louis could already feel the warmth spreading around the small room in the wood cabin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed these three small drabbles!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me @[perfectdagger](http://www.perfectdagger.tumblr.com) and reblog the series post [here](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/post/168896544263/hurtcomfort-a-winters-tail-the-fall-and-rise) xx


End file.
